


the spells

by klari19



Series: hq!! x fate [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Riding, fate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: Akaashi straightens up and uses his hands to wipe the sweat off his temples, still rocking his hips against Bokuto’s. A sigh escapes his lips as he feels the angle at which Bokuto is entering him shift, and he closes his eyes for a few moments. Then, when he’s leaned back further and placed both hands on Bokuto’s thighs, he tilts his head back and moans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaikiYuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikiYuuki/gifts).



> saiki and i have been thinking about a hq!! fate au made out of 50% angst and 50% smut. this is part of the 50% smut and it's very far from the 50% angst.
> 
> this is also a very belated birthday gift for saiki!! shit man im just. so bad at joining inspiration to dates :' ) lov u my angst twin, hope u enjoy this even tho i wrote it in in like 3 hours and it's 98% unbetaed :*
> 
> ETA: as of 30/03, this has finally been edited by my amazing friend and beta, [Allie](https://haikyuumon.tumblr.com/)!!

A sigh. Akaashi’s head hangs from his shoulders as he towers over Bokuto, hips rising and falling languidly. He’s tired, exhausted even, but he can’t deny that it feels  _ absolutely good _ . Even if it’s been hours and it’s their fourth round. Or fifth one. 

Akaashi’s blissed mind lost count at some point.   
  
Akaashi isn’t sure whether he should hate or love these stamina and soundproofing spells he created. He’ll think about that later though, when Bokuto isn’t filling his body and mind.   
  
Bokuto’s hand moves from Akaashi’s hip to his cheek, cupping it gently and making him look up. “You look beautiful like that,” Bokuto says with a soft smile, warm like the sun, his usually rough voice turned even lower and huskier. Akaashi feels the heat rise to his cheeks yet again, even though Bokuto has told him the same thing countless times. As Akaashi’s blush deepens, Bokuto’s smile widens.   
  
_ He doesn’t even look tired _ , Akaashi thinks, his own exhaustion making him feel heavy and a little boneless. But he keeps up his pace, revelling in the feeling of Bokuto’s girth inside of him, stretching him, oh, so wonderfully.   
  
When Bokuto makes to sit up, Akaashi puts a hand in the middle of Bokuto's warm chest and presses down gently. The way Bokuto’s eyes widen and his heart skips a beat under Akaashi’s palm tells him that, aside from his hand, something else must be keeping him down.   
  
“Those eyes scream danger… and I like that,” Bokuto whispers devilishly.   
  
_ Ah _ , Akaashi thinks,  _ so it’s the eyes _ . He smirks. “Stay down there,” Akaashi demands. “Don’t touch me and don’t move.” He sees Bokuto choke on his breath at that, but the man complies and takes his hands away, fisting them into the sheets underneath him instead.   
  
“Not gonna use a command spell?” Bokuto murmurs, chuckling softly. Akaashi knows Bokuto knows the answer to that question, knows why Akaashi doesn’t need to use a command spell on Bokuto for him to obey wholeheartedly. It goes unspoken between the two of them.   
  
Akaashi straightens up and uses his hands to wipe the sweat off his temples, still rocking his hips against Bokuto’s. A sigh escapes his lips as he feels the angle at which Bokuto is entering him shift, and he closes his eyes for a few moments. Then, when he’s leaned back further and placed both hands on Bokuto’s thighs, he tilts his head back and moans.   
  
“God,  _ Keiji _ ,” Bokuto groans. It’s such an animalistic sound; it makes the hairs on Akaashi’s entire body stand, and somehow makes him feel even warmer.   
  
Smiling, Akaashi looks down at him, lips parted into a grin and gasping for breath as he keeps moving. “I can feel you deeper like this,” he murmurs, voice high and strained. Bokuto curses under his breath and Akaashi sees him physically fight the urge to bring his hands back to Akaashi’s hips and bruise them, to drive into him relentlessly. Akaashi would love that, but maybe he’ll enable his lover another day.   
  
Instead, Akaashi brings one of his hands to his own chest, flattening it over his breastbone and slowly dragging it downwards over his flushed, sweaty skin. He brushes a nipple with the tips of his warm fingers and gasps softly, biting his lower lip when he feels himself twitch. Bokuto looks like he’s going to die, eyes crossed under half-hooded lids.   
  
After a torturously slow descent, Akaashi finally reaches the coarse hair at his middle. He grips himself in a loose fist, pumping slowly in time with the motions of his hips. “ _ Koutarou _ ,” he whispers, unable to find anything else to say and feeling like that says it all.   
  
“Keiji, I’m—” Bokuto starts. His eyes fall shut and he presses his head back into the pillow, mouth open into a silent cry and hips jerking slightly under Akaashi. “I’m going to come,” he says after a moment, sounding like he’s choking on each word.   
  
“Good,” Akaashi replies, a smile pulling at his lips even though the lower one is still captive under his teeth. “I want you to come just like this.”   
  
And Bokuto  _ whimpers _ .   
  
It doesn’t take him long. Akaashi senses the arrival of Bokuto’s climax as his thigh tenses progressively under Akaashi’s palm, his muscles straining to remain unmoving as per Akaashi’s command. Akaashi smiles at that, thinks about praising him for behaving so well—

—but then Bokuto is coming undone underneath him.   
  
The breath catches in Bokuto’s throat as his entire body tenses like a bowstring, strong fingers tearing the sheets to shreds instead of just holding onto them. A strained shout pushes through his lips as he pulses inside Akaashi, eyes screwed shut and brow furrowed in pleasure.   
  
And that’s what tips Akaashi over the edge. Just the sight of Bokuto completely wrecked underneath him. A rare sight, but one he has just discovered might be his favorite one.   
  
Akaashi’s hips falter, partly because his legs are failing to keep him upright and partly because he doesn’t know if he should thrust up into his fist or press down against Bokuto’s heat. He curls up into himself, face coming close to Bokuto’s and hand flying from Bokuto’s thigh to his neck, cheek, hair. Akaashi kisses his own name off Bokuto’s lips and breathes his lover’s name into his mouth. He comes in hot, wet stripes across Bokuto’s broad chest and over his own hand.   
  
The only sound that fills the room for a moment afterwards is the one of difficult breathing. At least Akaashi is now absolutely sure that the spells succeeded, both in their task of keeping the noise within their room and in giving Bokuto an inhuman stamina. A stamina which now seems to be completely spent, thank the lords, as Bokuto still hasn’t moved from where he lies.   
  
Then, after a while, Bokuto finally gets his voice back. “Can I—” He gulps, a tired exhale coming through his lips. “Can I touch you now?” he asks softly. Akaashi nods, unable to form proper words, and instantly feels warmth surround him in the form of Bokuto’s strong arms, now drained of their usual energy and trembling lightly over his skin. Akaashi smiles into Bokuto’s neck, pride blooming deep within his chest at the thought that he could bring Bokuto to a state like that.   
  
“Akaashi, I can’t read this spell—Oh my god.”   
  
Akaashi opens his eyes and turns his head to face the other way. At the door of their bedroom, Kenma stands with a book in his hands and a deep blush on his cheeks.   
  
“What spell?” Akaashi asks softly. Even when he’s tired, he never passes an opportunity to teach Kenma.   
  
“It’s—It’s fine, I’ll just. I’ll come back later.” His eyes are everywhere but on Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi feels, rather than hears, Bokuto chuckle underneath him.   
  
“This doesn’t bother us,” Akaashi says, slowly lifting himself up from Bokuto’s chest. He draws a sigh from both Bokuto and himself when he pulls away from Bokuto to sit down at the edge of the bed; he distantly hears Kenma choke on his spit. “Nothing really bothers us anymore, after getting caught so many times doing—other kinds of things,” he finishes, voice soft and casual, pulling on one of Bokuto’s big shirts—much different from his usual Servant outfit—that fall over his body like a dress.   
  
“Other kinds of things.” A new voice, low and slightly amused. “Bro, you’re going to have to teach me what kind of things you mean by that,” Kuroo says from where he’s now leaning against the door, a wide grin splitting his face in two. Bokuto barks a laugh, and Akaashi smiles.   
  
“Kenma-kun, I’ll come down with you if you don’t want to stay up here,” Akaashi says. He leans down to place a gentle kiss on Bokuto’s lips before standing up and beginning to walk towards the door.   
  
It doesn’t take long for Kuroo’s smile to fall along with his jaw, his cheeks brightening in a split second to match Kenma’s. “A-Akaashi,” he stutters. 

Kenma’s soul might as well have already left the boy’s body beside him, and Kuroo could be failing to protect his Master by voluntarily letting him die next to himself.   
  
The trickle of wetness down the inside of Akaashi’s thighs is what Kuroo and Kenma are very obviously trying not to stare at. Upon realizing that, Bokuto erupts in laughter behind him as Akaashi simply exhales, “Oh.”   
  
Finally, Kuroo’s brain seems to reboot and he turns his back to the door, bringing a still-lifeless Kenma along with him. “Uh, we’ll—I mean, Kenma will wait for you downstairs,” he stammers quickly, moving out of Akaashi’s line of vision.   
  
“Alright, I’ll meet him in a few moments,” Akaashi says, unsure if any of the two heard him in their haste.   
  
Once the sound of their footsteps fades and Akaashi has made his way to the bathroom, Bokuto says, “Eventually, they’ll make a move on each other, for starters, and then they’ll learn about promiscuity.”   
  
Akaashi laughs openly at that, and Bokuto joins him. “Yes… we might have to help them, though,” Akaashi says, the warmth of the wet washcloth comfortable against his soft skin.   
  
“Ohoho?” Bokuto says, and Akaashi hears him shifting over the bedsheets and muttering sadly about ripped fabric. “I’m down to tell Kuroo about some stuff, but I think you’ll have more luck with Kenma.”   
  
Akaashi hums, drenching the washcloth in water and squeezing it tightly. “We’ll see what we can do… In the meantime, I must tell you that we won't be using the stamina spell for a while, unless you want me to end up being unable to walk,” Akaashi says, emerging back into their bedroom.   
  
Bokuto laughs and apologizes all at the same time, and Akaashi kisses the voice off his lips, replacing it with a smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> rip kenma
> 
> also, [i had this song on repeat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjKDzsD5jVo)
> 
> tumblr @ kuroosthighz & clara-wrote-once


End file.
